Free on ice!
by Luu1225
Summary: La repentina desaparición de Haruka hace que todos sus amigos/compañeros de Iwatobi se hagan la misma pregunta: ¿Donde esta Haru? Los cerezos por fin han llegado a Hasetsu, pero esto solo es temporal, al igual que la visita de un viejo amigo de Yuuri Katsuki. [Crossover entre: Free & Yuri on Ice] [Ships extraños y otros no tanto]
1. Llegada

**[…]**

Podría decirse, que tenía algunos días libres cuando Viktor Nikiforov, si. Él famoso Viktor Nikiforov su ahora entrenador aviso que tenía que volver a Rusia por algunos días, había cosas que debía resolver, nada de gravedad solo estaría fueras tres o cinco días.

Nada más.

Después de su partida nada cambio realmente, apenas el primer día en el que Viktor no estaría presente comenzaba, los cerezos florecieron esa mañana.

La puerta del lugar se deslizo en menos de cinco segundos la dueña de las aguas termales fue la primera en darle la bienvenida al tan esperado invitado.

-Con permiso...

-¡Haru-chan!- dijo envolviendo al más alto en un cálido abrazo, al que no supo cómo responder, pero hizo lo mejor posible, con esa expresión seria lo devolvió no de la misma forma pero si... un poco.

-H-Hola- saludo un tanto avergonzado por el repentino trato.

-¡Ha pasado tanto!- espeto la mujer separándose ya por fin del más alto. -has crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que te vi- comento esta con un leve aire nostálgico. –debes tener hambre, ¿no? Antes debes tomar un baño en las aguas termales, dado que el clima a mejorado te será más agradable-

Haru no cabía ni un poco en tanta hospitalidad, ni siquiera en Makoto había tenido tal trato tan... no había palabra para describirlo.

-Mamá, recién acaba de llegar es mejor que se instale primero- profirió una segunda voz, esta perteneciente a Yuuri.

El nadador dirigió su mirada a la silueta que ahora estaba delante de él, ni más ni menos que Yuuri Katsuki.

-Bienvenido, Haru- saludo de forma tranquila, ofreciendo una sonrisa al contrario que hizo lo mismo, devolvió esa pequeña mueca de la misma manera.

Con esa sutil y diminuta sonrisa.

-Gracias.

 **[...]**

-Desafortunadamente el único cuarto que teníamos disponible ahora se encuentra en uso por las cajas con nueva mercancía que han llegado, así que si tú no tienes problema... te puedes quedar en mi cuarto.

-Para nada- respondió casi al instante, Haru no era ese tipo de persona especial que esperaba un trato especial.

-No has cambiado nada, Haru- espetó el mayor abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dejando entrar primero al menor, no se estatura, pero sí de altura.

Haru prefirió conservar silencio, por el simple hecho de que Yuuri tenía razón. Una vez dentro del cuarto se percato de que algo faltaba.

-¿Y tus afiches?- había visitado la casa de Yuuri cuando este tenía 12 y él 6, recordaba pocas cosas pero una de ellas era siempre y será el centenar de posters que Katsuki tenía en su cuarto.

El rostro del patinador se pintó de mil colores, el ganador fue el rojo.

-E-Están guardados- respondió apenas, ya que su voz tartamudeando era algo que no quería que Haru escuchará, no quería que este se burlara de él como Yurio había hecho cuando los encontró una vez, suspiro ya un poco más tranquilo, ahora que lo pensaba... Haru no era el tipo de persona que leyera noticias o cosas así, por lo que tal vez ni siquiera sabía que ahora el patinador numero 1 era su entrenador.

Era un alivio ver que Haru no había cambiado.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogo el aludido después de varios segundos de notar como Yuuri lo miraba detenidamente.

-¡Ah! No es nada- contesto nuevamente sonriendo. –debes estar cansado, toma un baño en las aguas termales yo iré en unos minutos también- agrego saliendo de la habitación para dejar que el azabache se instalara con mayor comodidad.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse acompaño a Yuuri, una vez solo tomo asiento en el borde de la única cama que había en la habitación, dejo la única mochila que llevaba en el suelo, se detuvo a mirar un poco las cosas que habían cambiado en la habitación de su amigo, eran pocas.

Como la falta de presencia de Vicchan, el único perro que le había llegado a agradar lo suficiente para poder acariciarlo.

Suspiro y ahora miro el techo, pensando en cosas como porque ahora estaba ahí y era simple. Su madre le había comentado vagamente que era buena idea que despejase su mente un poco y viajará. Y nada mejor que tomar un avión y visitar a Yuuri Katsuki, uno de sus únicos amigos de quien ni siquiera Makoto tenía conocimiento.

Divago un poco en sus pensamientos, hasta que un "desconocido" sonido lo saco de su transé.

Busco un poco de donde provenía y vaya sorpresa, era de su mochila. Bajo el cierre de esta para después sacar al objeto que emitía ese sonido tan escandaloso.

Su teléfono celular.

-¿Hola?

 _[¡Haru! ¿Dónde estás?]_ era la voz de Rin la que sonaba tan alterada al otro lado de la línea, sonaba como si le hubiesen dicho la peor noticia de su vida o algo por el estilo.

-En Hasetsu

 _[¡¿HASETSU?! ¿Qué demonios haces allá? ¡Makoto me llamo preocupado por ti ya que no había nadie en tu casa!]_

Vaya... había olvidado poner aquel cartel en la puerta de su casa que decía que estaría ausente por algunos días. O tal vez era mejor avisarle a Makoto y los demás antes de irse.

-Vine a visitar a un amigo, estaré devuelta en algunos días...

-Haru, la cena estará lista en unos minutos, ve a tomar un baño primero- fue la única cosa que dijo la hermana mayor de Katsuki tras tocar levemente la puerta, después de eso escucho los pasos de esta alejarse. –nos vemos luego-

Después de eso colgó.

 **[...]**

 _[¡Oí, espera!]_

De nada sirvió que dijera algo, cuando hablo, el sonido de la llamada siendo terminada de forma inmediata fue el único que le escuchaba.

-¡Ese idiota!- grito Rin hecho una completa furia, el único testigo de ello fue Sousuke, su amigo de la infancia que lo escuchaba desde la litera de arriba y no se animo a preguntar el porqué de su furia.

Lo sabía porque Makoto le había contado.

Podría haberle contado a Rin acerca de ello, pero no quería ser quien aguantará ahora a la bestia furiosa en la que se había convertido, solo hasta escuchar bastante ajetreo decidió asomarse.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No lo ves? ¡Me voy a Hasetsu!- respondió a gritos, mientras metía una camisa tras otra a la mochila.

-¿Ah?

 **[...]**

-Los baños termales son lo mejor, ¿no lo crees, Haru?

El azabache no respondió con palabras, solo con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, después se dejo hacer por la grata sensación de placer que el agua caliente le brindaba. Pero además de la comodidad de esto, era que estaba en una superficie de agua bastante grande para nada.

Pero ahora... no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Solo quería acomodarse y disfrutar un poco más.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos más cuando Yuuri casi lo arrastro para sacarlo de las aguas termales, era peligroso quedarse tanto tiempo, Haru no sabía bien esto así que era entendible que quisiese quedarse mucho más.

Se vistieron, decidieron tomar un poco de tiempo para hablar de diferentes cosas, la principal era de que habían hecho cada uno con sus vidas. Yuuri contó con cierta tristeza las diferentes cosas que pasaron en su vida, pero de igual manera las nuevas que ahora estaban ocurriendo.

La nueva oportunidad de una vez más intentar ganar la Grand Prix, ahora con Viktor Nikiforov a su lado.

Haru se vio algo confundido por la mención de estos, no sabía mucho de ellos, pero para eso estaba Yuuri Katsuki que le hablaría de él, hasta el cansancio.

Solo hubo oportunidad de conversar por cinco minutos cuando la madre de Yuuri, les llamo a cenar.

-Prepare tu favorito, Haru- dijo la castaña dejando delante del menor un plato con caballa, pero no era una cabaña común, estaba preparada con pequeños trozos de papas y algunos tomates. Sintió el gruñir de su estomago cuando lo vio, cosa que lo avergonzó un poco.

Los dos presentes hicieron como que no escucharon nada, después de ver la pequeña expresión de vergüenza en el rostro del nadador prefirieron no decir nada.

-Gracias...- musito el aludido, Hiroko solo sonrió y poso una mano sobre su hombro antes de decidirse a dejar el lugar, prefirió quedarse para ver la expresión de Haru cuando probara el primer bocado.

Agradecieron los alimentos antes de tomar los palillos y comenzar a comer.

-¡Achoo!- emitió Haru llevándose una mano a la nariz, fue un estornudo que llegó de la nada.

-¿Estás bien, Haru?- pregunto Yuuri un tanto preocupado.

-Debe ser el cambio de temperatura, te traeré algo para ello- y con eso salió del lugar.

Haru quiso decir algo pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando la mujer salió enseguida de la habitación, solo había sido un estornudo, nada más.

-No es nada- contesto a la interrogante que se había quedado sin respuesta en un principio.

Un estornudo nada más y una sensación extraña.

Tal vez... no era nada.

 **[...]**

El tic nervioso que se había formado en su rostro no demostraba nada en cómo se sentía, si antes se sentía frustrado ahora...

-¡¿Por qué todos están aquí?!- interrogo ya de verdad a punto de estallar de la furia.

Ninguno de los cuatro respondió, Nagisa estaba concentrado en ver su libro de turismo que había comprado en la tienda de regalos como para prestarle atención al de dientes de tiburón, mientras que Rei verificaba los horarios de los aviones disponibles a Hasetsu.

-No sabía que Haru tenía un amigo en Hasetu...- Makoto no sabía que pensar acerca del tema, Haru al parecer tenía cosas que él aun, ni siendo su mejor amigo... sabía.

Sousuke sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho tras ver esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Makoto y todo por culpa de... Nanase.

-¿A qué hora es el último vuelo?- pregunto Yamazaki al chico de anteojos que seguía observando la gran pantalla donde estaban todos los vuelos.

-El último es a las 3 de la madrugada, estaríamos llegando a Hasetsu como a eso de la de la mañana- respondió Rei a Sousuke, quien después de esto dirigió su mirada a Rin.

Quien ya estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-No se puede evitar- interrumpió el rubio después de permanecer callado por bastante tiempo.

-¿Uh?- emitieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos a Hasetsu!

El grito de Nagisa hizo eco en cada rincón del aeropuerto.

 **[...]**

-¡Achoo!- una vez más Haru estornudo y nuevamente de forma sorpresiva.

-¿Estornudaste de nuevo? El clima debió haberte afectado- Yuuri entrego un pañuelo al azabache, quien lo tomo y con el simplemente limpió su nariz.

Otra vez sentía esa sensación extraña.

 **[...]**

 **¿Por qué ponernos a discutir por saber quién es mejor anime?**

 **¡Si mejor podemos juntarlos en un fic!**

 **¡Free on Ice!**

 **Hecho con amor, dedicación y mocos porque creo que me enferme.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


	2. Encuentro

La suave brisa arrastro un sin fin de pétalos de cerezo, fue testigo de ellos en muchas ocasiones pero en ninguna estos quedaron atrapados en su cabello, como ahora lo estaban.

-Llegaste en el mejor momento, justo ayer comenzaron a florecer- dijo Yuuri Katsuki, mientras le retiraba esas pequeñas hojas de color rosado del cabello, quiso detenerlo pero justo cuando se animo, el mayor había terminado. -ya no tienes ninguno-

Aun después de escuchar eso, Haruka se revolvió un poco el pelo, aunque este volvió a como estaba siempre aun después de haberlo revuelto. Yuuri comenzó a caminar sin avisarle al pelinegro, aunque no lo perdió de vista completamente, sin embargo... detestaba que hicieran eso con él, más en lugares que el no conocía. Era lo mismo que Rin le había hecho, corrió un poco hasta alcanzar al más bajo.

Era increíble que este tuviese 23 y midiera menos que él, no tanto, pero si al menos un poco.

Caminaron con calma, charlando sobre lo que todavía les falto en aquella conversación antes de dormir. El ambiente entre ellos era el mismo de siempre, nada había cambiado en esos años.

Haruka seguía siendo el mismo chico inexpresivo de siempre y Yuuri mantenía su personalidad intacta, aunque no del todo, Haru pudo detectar que había algo diferente.

-Yuuri.

El mencionado se giro tras escuchar su nombre.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto, con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus pequeños labios.

Tal vez no era visible para cualquiera, pero si para Haru.

Movió su cabeza en negación y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Nada.

 **[...]**

Tras la parida de Viktor Nikiforov, la pista de hielo se había vaciado considerablemente, no lo suficiente para que los dueños de estas pudieran tomar un respiro por completo.

-Buenos días- saludo como d costumbre, haciendo que su amiga de la infancia, Yuko Nishigori quien ahora con orgullo presumía el apellido de su familia, de solo recordarlo una pequeña risa se le escapaba de los labios.

-¡Yuuri-kun!- la castaña se levanto de donde estaba sentada y fue enseguida a saludar a su buen amigo, pero había una cara nueva que lo acompañaba.

-Buenos días- saludo Haru, inclinándose levemente frente a la fémina, quien lo tuvo oportunidad de hablar cuando Yuuri se adelanto.

-El es Haruka Nanase, un amigo mio- presento al pelinegro a la castaña, este se mantuvo inclinado hasta que vio necesario en volver a levantarse. -ella es Yuko Nishigori-

-¡Oh! Es el amigo del que hablabas- comento antes de también inclinarse delante del contrario, Haruka recordó lo que Yuuri le había contado por un mensaje de texto, ella era Yuko. La Yuuri reconocía como: La Madonna del Ice Castle.

Después de presentarse con ella fue el turno de su esposo y las trillizas, con nombres bastante peculiares, estas de inmediato comenzaron a inspeccionarlo y preguntar si era algún tipo de nuevo patinador. Yuuri no permitió que esas tres siguieran con su no sana obsesión por grabar cada cosa que se presenciaba en la pista de hielo y por supuesto que tampoco dejaría que acosarán a uno de sus "pocos" amigos.

Con ayuda de Yuko y Nishigori pudieron llegar perfectamente a la pista de hielo, la cual Haruka miro con una expresión sorprendida.

-Agua...- murmuro y casi instintivamente tomo el cuello de su camisa, estaba listo para retirarlas pero Yuuri lo detuvo de inmediato.

-¡N-No! Es agua pero esta completamente congelada.

Yuuri llego a Haruka hasta los vestidores, donde le entrego unos patines que estaba seguro, eran de su numero.

Haru no emitió palabra alguna, se calzo los patines y los abrocho bien, tal y como Yuuri dijo ya que podía ser peligroso que se le zafara uno cuando estuviera en la pista. Una vez puesto todo, se dirigieron a la larga capa de hielo que había en el lugar. Nanase aun no entendía como es que era posible que toda esa agua estuviese congelada, imaginaba lo inmensa que esa "piscina" era cuando estaba descongelada, claro si había algún momento en el que estaba así.

-Ven- dijo el aludido, entrando por fin a la gran pista de hielo, Haru lo vio ponerse de pie de forma tan natural que se sintió extraño, pocas veces presenció a Yuuri patinando, las veces que lo vio en televisión en nada contaban con las que pudo verlo en vivo.

Sintió que habían regresado varios años atrás, cuando Yuuri tenía 11 y Haruka apenas los 6 cumplía. Ese fugaz recuerdo, fue lo que le ayudo en ese momento.

Por primera vez las cuchillas de sus patines tocaron la gruesa capa de hielo, se deslizo con cierta inseguridad sobre esta, pero no la suficiente para hacerlo quedarse solo como espectador, como otras veces.

-Cuando eramos pequeños nunca hiciste el intento por entrar a la pista- comento con un toque gracioso en su voz el simple hecho de recordar como Haruka miraba con desconfianza el hielo le hizo reír suavemente.

-No es gracioso- espeto el pelinegro con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, eso solo hizo que Yuuri una vez más le recordara cuando pequeño.

Haruka no había cambiado en nada.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

 **[...]**

El viaje duro justo lo que Rei había dicho, quien se mofo en cuanto aterrizaron, era obvio que sus cálculos no habían fallado en nada.

-Ah~ nada mejor que un tranquilo viaje en avión- comento Nagisa, estirando sus músculos un poco, estar sentado por tanto tiempo nunca fue de su agrado. Justo cuando quiso decir algo más, la tienda de regalos se le presento delante de sus narices, tenía que comprar algo si o si.

No tardo en desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos a excepción de Rei que como de costumbre, prefirió acompañarlo por si alguna razón, a este se le daba por irse a otro lugar.

-Haru contesto mi mensaje- aviso el de cabellos rojizos sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su teléfono, había dos razones por las que no había dejado de verla.

Uno: Tenía que leer varias veces el mensaje para cerciorarse que fuese de Haru.

Dos: No entendía bien lo que este decía, Haru era malo con su teléfono, eso lo entendía pero dios... el mensaje era complicado de entender.

-Ahí dice... Yu-Topia Katsuki- Makoto fue la salvación de Rin para lograr descifrar lo que el simple mensaje de Haru decía. Así que ese era el lugar donde Haru se encontraba, tenía un nombre extraño.

-Deberíamos buscar una guía de turismo- comento Sousuke, sin poder decir nada más cuando un fuerte grito se escucho proveniente de donde había ido Nagisa.

La tienda de regalos que había cerca.

Se dirigieron hasta ahí, encontrándose con Nagisa casi peleando a muerte con un chico de cabello rubio y largo. Ambos jalaban lo que parecía ser una libreta con la imagen de un león en ella.

-¡Suéltala, Идиот!- grito el chico de cabellos largos y rubios sin aflojar su agarre de aquella libreta.

-¡Yo la vi primero!- se defendió Nagisa del que parece fue un insulto, no supo bien que había dicho o mejor dicho no lo entendió, pero no prestó su atención en ella si no en ganarle a aquel chico de piel clara.

Los pasajeros que se detuvieron a comprar algo en aquella tienda salieron de ahí enseguida, parecía que una pelea más allá que solo forcejeos comenzaría en cualquier momento una en la cual no tardaría en involucrarse la policía.

Makoto suspiro con cansancio, ahora acercándose adonde estaban los dos varones, aunque no fue el único que se acerco.

-Ya basta, Nagisa.

-Ya basta, Yurio.

El líder de Iwatobi parpadeo confundido, al igual que el numero uno del patinaje artístico. Las miradas de Tachibana Makoto y Viktor Nikiforov se encontraron luego de decir las mismas palabras.

Makoto se coloco detrás del de orbes rosados mientras que Viktor lo hizo con el de ojos azules.

-¡Ya basta, Nagisa!- Rin rugió y hizo estremecer cada rincón del pequeño establecimiento, Nagisa se asusto ligeramente provocando que soltará a libreta por la que lucho tanto.

Yuri Plisetsky se la arrebato apenas y este aflojo un poco el agarre, luego sonrió triunfante.

-Te descuidaste- comento con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Nagisa lo miro fijamente antes de soltar un suspiro decepcionado.

-Aquí Nagisa, esta tiene un pinguino- Rei acerco una nueva libreta a las manos del chico rubio, ahí estaba la hermosa fotografía de un pinguino, su rostro se ilumino apenas y la tuvo entre sus dedos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Rei-chan!- exclamo el rubio casi olvidando al instante que estuvo al punto de los golpes con otra persona solo por una libreta con la imagen de un tigre en ella.

El pequeño grupo soltó un largo suspiro.

-Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Nagisa- se disculpo Makoto con Viktor, en nombre del pequeño rubio que ahora lucía encantado con esa libreta.

-No hace falta, Yurio también lo siente- dijo el de cabellos platinados empujando un poco al más bajo quien no parecía prestar atención a lo que dijera, de igual forma que el rubio, el estaba encantado con su libreta.

Makoto y Viktor emitieron una ligera risa.

-Soy Tachibana Makoto- se presentó el de cabellos castaño/semi verdoso, se inclino un poco también.

-¡Oh! Yo...-

-Lo encontramos- interrumpió Sousuke sin retirar la vista de tu teléfono celular. -Yu-Topia Katsuki esta a 15 minutos de aquí- agrego.

Makoto sintió un verdadero alivio con la información de Sousuke, aunque no fue el único aliviado, Rin también lo estaba, pero por la expresión de pocos amigos que había tenido al principio y transcurso del viaje era un poco imposible de notar que ahora se sentía por fin tranquilo.

-¿Que estamos esperando? Entre más pronto nos vayamos más rápido nos cercioraremos de que ese idiota no termine en la punta de un acantilado- declaro el chico de dientes afilados dando un paso hacía la salida del lugar, en señal de que debían irse ya.

El líder de Iwatobi le dio la razón, no en parte a lo ultimo pero si en que entre más rápido llegaran a ese lugar, mejor se enterarían si Haru estaba bien o no.

Aquel pequeño grupito conformado por Iwatobi y Samezuka se dirigió a la salida de la tienda de regalos, Makoto sentía que algo se le olvidaba, pero no recordaba que.

-¡Oigan!- la voz de aquel hombre que al parecer acompañaba al chico con quien Nagisa peleaba irrumpió en los pensamientos de los cinco chicos, quienes se dieron vuelta para encararlo. -¿van a Yu-Topia Katsuki?-

Los cinco parpadearon un poco confundidos, pero asintieron, Makoto dio un paso hacía adelante.

-Si, vamos hacía allá- contesto Makoto.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Viktor.

-¡Nosotros también!- emitió con emoción, Yurio lo ignoro, prefirió hacerlo por el simple hecho de que no quería involucrarse en algo que le diera demasiados problemas.

-¿Uh?- emitieron tanto Sousuke como Rin... y el resto de Iwatobi.

Yu-Topia estaba apunto de recibir una tormenta de nieve y pétalos de cerezo, todo en un solo día.

 **[...]**

 **Chicas, estoy actualizando cuando debería estar haciendo tarea, porque mañana son mis evaluaciones.**

 **Osea de verdad las quiero como para arriesgar a que mañana me rompan el culo los profesores, espero que lo aprecien x'DDD**

 **¡Iwatobi/Samezuka se encuentran con los hermosos rusos!**

 **El siguiente capítulo llegará pronto~**

 **¿Reviews? ¡Todo es bienvenido!**

Идиот = Idiota.


	3. Choque

_-¡Tengan cuidado!- fueron las únicas palabras que ambas madres emitieron tras dejar a los dos menores, uno más que el otro, en las puertas de aquel enorme lugar. Entraron con calma yendo directamente a los vestidores donde apenas ambos pusieron un pie el más alto se calzo un par de patines._

 _Por su parte el menor... prefirió quedarse con sus zapatos._

 _-¿No quieres entrar, Haru?- Yuuri se giro sobre sus talones para ver al pelinegro, quien observaba la enorme extensión de hielo con una expresión algo sorprendida pero a la vez divertida._

 _Haru negó con la cabeza consevandose tras la barrera que dividía las gradas, asientos y demás, de la pista de hielo._

 _Yuuri opto por lo insistir, en cambio decidió dar un espectáculo para el pequeño Haruka, para su pequeño amigo. Un toe loop algo flojo y un par de pequeños saltos para finalmente deslizarse como si estuviese danzando. Era algo que recién se le había ocurrido, algo improvisado que tenía cautivado a Haru._

 _El mayor lo notó con solo verlo, giro una y otra vez se deslizo con tanta facilidad que para Haru parecía ser algún tipo de truco. Entre vueltas, saltos y deslices, Yuuri se perdió en esa agradable sensación que solo el hielo le proporcionaba, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar._

 _Los abrió y solo se percato de que el ya no estaba ahí._

 _-Haru...- murmuro._

 **[...]**

El filo de las cuchillas deslizándose por el hielo era un sonido que Haru se la había pasado escuchando por semanas, esas mismas semanas en los que su madre había decidido ir a visitar a Hiroko la madre de Yuuri y él optaba por acompañar al mayor a sus prácticas en la pista.

-Vamos Haru, inténtalo- animo el megane, elevando su pierna y con el impulso de la otra girándose solo hasta volver a quedar en la posición de un principio.

Haru solo lo observo, pero no lo imito, apenas y se había adentrado a la pista. No estaba muy interesado en intentar algún truco y terminar en el frío de la pista. Sin embargo luego de ver los ojos que Yuuri tenía sobre él... se decidió a por lo menos intentarlo un poco. Tomo aire y elevando su pierna, se impulso y... cayó.

Su cuerpo golpearla gruesa capa de hielo le hizo salir completamente de sus pensamientos, no se sentía completamente puesto en el presente cuando se despertó, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

-Tranquilo, no imaginarás las veces que me caí solo por intentar dar una vuelta- comento el patinador ofreciendo su mano al pelinegro, este lo observo un par de segundos antes de aceptar la ayuda. -porque no imaginas que... es natación, digo estamos en una superficie de agua que aunque este solida sigue siendo agua y tu adoras el agua, así que imagina que patinar es como nadar- añadió.

El integrante de Iwaobi al escucharlo no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que Yuuri... tenía razón.

-Eso creo...- murmuro bajando la mirada hacía la pista, Yuuri tenía razón, aunque no pudiera sentirla en todo su cuerpo estaba en el agua. Estaba sobre agua por muy irreal o extraño que se escuchara.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír y por supuesto llevar una de sus manos a la cabellera de Haru, no hizo el ademán de alborotar los cabellos de este tan solo los acarició suavemente.

-¿Te parece intentarlo de nuevo?

Haru lo pensó tan solo unos dos segundos, después asintió.

El más bajo se coloco a la izquierda del pelinegro, Yuuri elevo su pierna y espero a que Haru hiciera lo mismo, una vez que lo hizo con lentitud giro su cuerpo sobre la enorme capa de hielo bajo sus pies; Haru pensó en lo que Yuuri dijo.

"Imagina que patinar es como nadar"

Con los brazos ligeramente extendidos, siguió lo que su amigo de la infancia había hecho, todo su cuerpo giro para finalizar... en la posición de un principio. Se tambaleo un poco pero fuera de eso, lo había logrado.

Yuuri no pudo si no sonreír abiertamente ante el logro de Haru.

-¿Que tal si intentamos algo más difícil?

Haru no hizo más que fruncir su ceño ligeramente obteniendo una leve risilla por parte del contrario, ¿le divertía hacerlo enfadar? Porque a él no.

 **[...]**

-¿Y que los trae a Hasetsu?- cuestiono Viktor.

-B-Bueno...- titubeo Makoto sin saber como responder, no porque no supiera la respuesta, si no porque estaba tan apretado en ese lugar que apenas y conseguía aire, estaba atrapado entre Sousuke y Rin, mientras que Rin intentaba no salirse por la ventana al tener al ruso apretándola contra esta.

Menos mal todas las puertas del vehículo tenían seguro.

-Vinimos a recoger a Haru-chan- respondió el rubio de ojos rosas que estaba sentado junto a Yurio en el asiento del copiloto, Yurio trataba de no estar sobre las piernas de este pero el lugar era tan angosto que si no quería estar así tenía que estar con un pie fuera del auto pero el conductor lo prohibió reiteradamente dado que si se hacía eso, él se ganaría una buena multa.

-¿Haru?- inquirió el joven ruso.

Nagisa asintió enseguida.

-Haru vino a Hasetsu por un "amigo"- esta vez hablo Rin que también se las arreglo para conseguir algo de aire entre aquel lugar tan pequeño en el que estaba atrapado, ¿era físicamente posible que cinco hombres estuviesen sentados en un asiento el cual técnicamente estaba diseñado solo para tres personas?

-Y se esta hospedando en Yu-topia, ¿no?

-Así parece- atino a responder Makoto cuando consiguió algo más de aire para hablar.

Después de eso Viktor opto por preguntar una ultima cosa, pero se vio interrumpido por el ruso prodigio.

-Oí Viktor, el cerdo subió algo a una de sus cuentas- espeto sin despegar la vista de su teléfono, Viktor parpadeo entre confundido y sorprendido, Yuuri no era de subir cosas a sus redes sociales, las pocas veces que lo hacía era porque se trataba de algo interesante o importante.

-¿Cerdo?- Nagisa no puso mostrarse un tanto confundido por esa palabra.

Yurio asintió ahora dejando a la vista del contrario la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

-Este cerdo- señalo al chico de lentes que estaba en la foto, en la cual aparecía Haru, Nagisa tomo el aparato en sus manos solo para ver mejor la imagen.

-¡Aquí esta Haru!- grito sin percatarse de que estaban en un lugar tan pequeño que este grito no pudo si no aturdir a todos y sobretodo al conductor que giro el volante por la sorpresa y casi se salió del carril si no hubiese alcanzado a reaccionar. Basto decir que apenas y cuando Nagisa tuvo el celular en sus manos Rin se lo arrebato para ver la fotografía y efectivamente, ahí estaba Haru con ese extraño chico de lentes.

Viktor no hizo más que estirar su cuello para alcanzar a ver la fotografía de la que todos estaban hablando, tenía demasiada intriga y curiosidad, por dos cosas en especial. Una, era que esa foto tal parece Yuuri la había subido, su estudiante, su Yuuri; y segunda, era que el amigo de esos chicos estaba en ella, ¿porque?

Eso mismo quería saber.

-Esta en... ¿una pista de hielo?- Rin no supo mucho que decir de aquella foto, ahí estaba Haru acompañado de ese desconocido chico de anteojos. -¿tu lo conoces a él?- pregunto a Yurio.

El rubio solo asintió.

-Es Katsuki Yuuri- esta vez fue la voz de Sousuke la que se escucho. -perdió la Grand Prix del otro año y tal parece que va a retirarse- agrego.

-Iba- inquirió el peliplateado.

Los presentes salvo Yurio y el conductor que estaba concentrado en el camino dirigieron su mirada al hombre de cabello plateado.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Makoto más que confundido.

Viktor no hizo más que sonreír y volver la vista hacía el grupo de chicos que le miraba con miradas confundidas y a la vez algo sorprendidas.

-Yo soy su entrenador, Viktor Nikiforov- se presentó como en un principio habría querido hacerlo pero no pudo cuando se vio interrumpido por la llegada del taxi.

Todo se quedo en un extraño silencio, hasta que uno de los chicos de Iwatobi decidió reaccionar.

-¡¿E-El pentacampeon de patinaje, Viktor Nikiforov?!-

El ruso no hizo más que atinar con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que Yurio conocía bien y le molestaban por el simple hecho de que sonreía de forma tan despreocupada, de verdad que a veces le cabreaba. El no hizo más que quitarle su teléfono de las manos del rubio y de paso cerrarle la boca ya que esta estaba abierta de forma considerable por la sorpresa de saber que estaban en el mismo taxi que el "famoso" Viktor Nikiforov.

-Tch- mascullo en voz baja. -al Ice Castle, por favor- pidió al conductor, estaba seguro que todos esos chicos querrían ir ahí, incluía a Vikor y... a él también, pero solo porque quería entrenar un poco, nada más.

 **[...]**

Se recargo en la barrera nada más para tomar impulso y volver nuevamente al centro de la pista en donde estaba su amigo de anteojos.

-Parece que ya estas más familiarizado con el hielo- comento Katsuki luego de ver como Haruka se deslizaba de forma más natural y segura.

Haru no dijo nada, no tuvo oportunidad cuando el más bajo le tomo por las manos y le obligo a avanzar más rápido en la pista.

-H-Hey...- inquirió con tono nervioso, iban demasiado rápido y bueno... no quería demostrar que tenía algo de miedo.

-Tranquilo, si te caes nos caemos juntos- dijo el de anteojos con un ligero tono bromista, si eso era para hacer sentir más tranquilo a Haru, no le estaba funcionando.

Avanzaron con tranquilidad, Haru se soltó un poco más aunque aun sujeto de la mano de su amigo de la infancia, siguieron deslizándose hasta que Yuuri sintió su pie derecho resbalarse y como era inevitable, caer de lleno contra la pista y con ello llevándose a Haru.

-L-Lo siento, Haru- se alcanzo a disculpar tras notar como el de ojos azules había quedado encima de él, eso en parte le dio más alivio dado que él había sido el que tuvo mayor impacto contra el hielo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto obviamente preocupado, posó su diestra en la parte trasera de la cabeza del chico de lentes era lo más seguro que se había golpeado en esa zona, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que hiciera un con terrible en toda la pista,

Uno que no tardo en ser reemplazado.

-¡HARUUU!- el grito que Rin dio no solo hizo eco en el Ice Castle si no en los vestidores, baños y la oficina donde Yuko y Nishigori estaban con las gemelas, las que enseguida se asustaron al escucharlo.

Haru no se sorprendió mucho por aquel grito, por una simple razón, sabía que Rin iría a donde estaba así que estaba preparado.

Elevo la vista y se encontró no solo con la mirada furiosa y sorprendida de Rin si no también con la de sus compañeros de Iwatobi, Yamazaki y... otras dos personas que no sabía quiénes eran, aunque la parecían confundidos, debía conocerlos, si no el más alto no lo estaría viendo como si quisiera asesinarlo ahí mismo.

-Vaya- emitieron los dos azabache a unisonó.

 **[...]**

 **¿Porque tarde tanto?**

 **¿Porque es tan corto este cap?**

 **¿Porque Luu es una pendeja?**

 **No pregunte, solo gozenlo y perdónenme Q-Q**

 **El próximo cap vendrá lo más pronto posible.**

 **Con muuucho salseo~ (?)**

 **Por ejemplo... el nacimiento de las nuevas ships: Haru x Yuuri y Nagisa x Yurio (?)**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA *le pegan***

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**

 **Pd: Lo de un principio es un recuerdo de la infancia de ambos, cuando Yuuri susurra el nombre de Haru es porque esta ya se fue de Hasetsu y lo extraña :^)**

 **Pronto conocerán más afondo la relación de ambos y los celos de el Viktor y tiburonsin :v (así como los de Sousuke)**

 **¡POR CIERTO!**

 **Hang Ying, una chica de mi perfil nos comparte un edit que una chica hizo de YOI y Free, este es el enlace si no pueden entran vayan a la página de "Gays on Ice" y ahí esta el víde ;)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por el aporte, Hang Ying!**

 **. /videos/vb.235059210242742/282270188854977/?type=2 &theater**


	4. Recuerdo

De antemano pido una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo.

[...]

 _El clima invernal comenzaba hacerse cada día más presente, aun con la ventana cerrada podía sentir algo de aire colarse por uno de los pequeños huecos que esta tenía, huecos que arreglaría tan pronto como se acordara de ellos. Apenas el reloj marcaba las 5:00 de la mañana, una hora bastante extraña para levantarse, pensó Haruka._

 _La idea de dormir hasta las 6 no se escuchaba tan mal, así podía tomar un largo baño en la tina solo hasta que Makoto llegara y le hiciera salir casi a rastras de la comodidad de su bañera. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir al menos una hora más, sin embargo, no contó con que su teléfono sonara a esa hora tan temprana._

 _No miro de quien se trataba, deslizo su dedo por la pantalla y acepto la llamada que ahora entraba._

 _-¿Hola?- respondió con un ligero tono de cansancio en su voz, tono que desapareció apenas y cuando escucho a la persona al otro lado de la línea._

 _-¿Haru? Hola, espero no haber llamado a una hora extraña- hablo Yuuri. -ya a pasado tiempo- una ligera risa nerviosa salió de sus labios después de ese comentario._

 _Haru se reincorporo tomando asiento en el borde de la cama, mantuvo el aparato cerca de su oreja en todo momento._

 _-¿Sigues en el club de natación? Debe ser ya tu ultimo año, ¿no?- apenas y Yuuri dejaba hablar al chico de ojos azules que estaba al otro lado de la línea, este tan solo conservaba su natural silencio y expresión neutral en todo momento._

 _-¿Volviste a Detroit?- por fin hablo Haru cosa que sorprendió un poco al megane._

 _Nada más hubo un pequeño silencio de tres segundos hasta que Yuuri se animo a responder._

 _-S-Si, volví hace algunas horas- contesto y no agrego nada más._

 _De nuevo todo se quedo en silencio entre ellos, un silencio podría decirse incomodo pero no... no para Haru y Yuuri. Desde pequeños Yuuri sabía a la perfección la forma de ser de Haru, su poca habilidad para hablar y por supuesto su falta de expresar emociones. Eso le agradaba de alguna forma lo encontraba... tranquilizador._

 _La línea estaba en completo silencio salvo por Yuuri que soltaba pequeños sollozos que Haru alcanzaba a escuchar pero no decía nada al respecto tan solo se quedo callado, escuchando claramente como Yuuri dejaba salir todo el dolor que le provocaba el haber fallado en la reciente Grand Prix, porque si, lo había visto en televisión. Estuvo al pendiente de todo, sintió un desagradable sentimiento en el pecho al verlo ser consolado por Celestino, justo después de ver el puntaje de su programa libre._

 _Yuuri al ser mayor que él siempre se había mostrado fuerte en muchos aspectos pero verlo desmoronarse como una torre de naipes en la Grand Prix le hizo ver que... Yuuri no era aquel que siempre aparento, no, no lo era. Y eso no le molestaba en nada._

 _-Yuuri..._

[...]

Hiroko Katsuki no cabía en la sorpresa de que tantos nuevos huéspedes habían llegado a Yu-Topia pero estaba encantada con ello después de todo.

-Es una verdadera sorpresa que Haru tenga tantos amigos, con lo tímido que suele ser- comento la mujer castaña mientras guiaba a los nuevos invitados a los pequeños cuartos que ya habían sido desocupados por la reciente alta en las ventas de sus productos.

Los miembros de Iwatobi se miraron entre sí un tanto extrañados, no es que Haru fuese tímido si no que era... extraño. Y no sabía mezclarse muy bien con las personas.

-Lamentamos el inconveniente que le causamos- se disculpo Makoto por la intromisión de tanto sus compañeros de club como sus amigos de Samezuka.

-No, no, no es ningún inconveniente los amigos de Haru siempre serán bienvenidos en Yu-Topia, asegúrense de acomodarse como mejor puedan, las aguas termales están en el fondo- señalo cada cosa y lugar conforme explicaba solo hasta que fue interrumpida por Rin.

-Disculpe, Hiroko-san, ¿Donde están las cosas de Haru?- Rin dirigió su mirada hacía los diferentes lugares del cuarto en el que ahora estaban.

-¡Oh! Haru duerme en la habitación de Yuuri, deben estar ahí ahora, con todos los años que no se vieron aun tienen cosas que contarse- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al momento que un recuerdo paso por su cabeza, ese recuerdo tenía que ver con las muchas tardes que Haru y Yuuri se la pasaban juntos mientras ella visitaba a su vieja amiga y madre de Haru.

Sin pensarlo Hiroko acciono un interruptor en Rin que ahora a toda prisa buscaba a Haru, paso de largo a la más baja al igual que Sousuke que debía cerciorarse de que su mejor amigo no hiciera alguna tontería.

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto la fémina confundida.

-P-Para nada, él suele ser así de impulsivo, una disculpa- Makoto no pudo si no reír nerviosamente tras ver a los dos Samezuka salir del cuarto.

-Bien, deben estar hambrientos, ¿no? Prepararé algo de katsudon para todos, los llamaré apenas y todo este servido- dicho eso la más baja salió del cuarto casi saltando pequeños saltitos alegres, cosa que extraño un poco a los miembros de Iwatobi.

Los chicos de Iwatobi caminaron tranquilos por uno de los pasillos de Yu-Topia, hablaron de cosas triviales que Nagisa comentaba sobre el lugar donde ahora estaban, continuaron conversando hasta que un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas fuera de una habitación les hizo detenerse.

-¿Que pasa con esta reunión?- pregunto Nagisa con su sonrisa más grande y curiosa.

-No es ninguna reunión, Haru y Yuuri están encerrados- respondió Rin casi echando humo por la boca, se le notaban enseguida las ganas que tenía de derrumbar la puerta de una sola patada pero no, aun conservaba algo de auto control... auto control que estaba apunto de irse directo al carajo.

En el pequeño dúo Samezuka se encontraban también los dos extranjeros con los que habían compartido taxi y... varios momentos en el aeropuerto.

-Dejaron entrar a Makkachin también...- espetó Viktor, el ruso de cabello plateado que tocaba la puerta del cuarto como si esperara abrir esta con esa simple caricia.

-¿Makkachin?- inquirió esta vez Sousuke con extrañeza por el nombre

-Su perro- respondió Plisetski nada más para después apartar a Viktor con el brazo y arrodillarse para quedar a la altura de la perilla de la puerta. Busco en los bolsillos de su chaqueta cualquier cosa con filo y lo suficientemente delgada para poder introducirla dentro de la perilla.

-¡Oh! Yo tengo un pasador- exclamo Nagisa retirándose el pequeño pasador del cabello nada más para después entregárselo a Yurio quien no dijo nada y tan solo lo tomo. Ni siquiera se animo a preguntarle porque llevaba un pasador si no tenía el cabello tan largo como para usarlos.

Makoto quiso detener al rubio de cabello largo de abrir la puerta con el pasador pero Sousuke le detuvo para señalarle con el mentón a un Rin ya no tan enojado pero aun estaba que echaba chispas. Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada al menos no hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver el interior del cuarto.

Un cuarto completamente vacío.

-¿Están buscando a Yuuri y Haru? Salieron hace varios minutos con Makkachin- la hermana de Yuuri dijo desde el otro lado del pasillo no pregunto porque la puerta del cuarto de su hermano estaba abierta y porque tanto Viktor como Yurio y los amigos de Haru estaban ahí.

Nadie dijo nada después de unos cuantos segundos.

Rin se giro casi de forma mecánica para ver a Mari con su expresión más tétrica posible. Mari no se inmutaba con muchas cosas pero con la mirada del pelirrojo le hizo retroceder un poco al menos.

-¿A...donde?- pregunto Rin casi en un gruñido.

[...]

-¡Gracias por su compra!- exclamo la chica de la tienda de autoservicio.

Salieron de la tienda, Yuuri con una simple bolsa de plástico en la mano derecha, una vez fuera tomaron asiento frente a la enorme piscina publica a la que ahora habían llegado.

-No me sorprendí en nada cuando te pregunte adonde querías ir y solo respondiste "agua"- casi enseguida soltó una ligera risa de solo recordar la respuesta de Haru. -menos mal la piscina publica esta abierta-

Haru sonrió ligeramente por lo dicho, no esperaba por poder entrar y sentir todo su cuerpo sumergirse en el agua.

-Aquí- Yuuri entrego una paleta de color verde que tenía pequeños trozos de fresa y kiwi en ella. Haru tomo por el palito de madera la paleta solo para retirarle el plástico que tenía esta.

Yuuri entrego un simple helado de fresa al cachorro que los acompañaba, Makkachin movió la cola completamente feliz al ver el delicioso helado delante de él y por supuesto al tenerlo comenzó a morderlo y lamerlo completamente encantado por este. Hecho eso decidió ya comerse el propio que no era más que un polo de leche. El calor que ahora se sentía en Hasetsu era de verdad irritante, por eso algo de helado les refrescaría hasta que entraran en la enorme piscina que estaba frente a ellos.

Los tres terminaron sus respectivos helados y ya nada detuvo ni a Haru ni a Makkachin que una vez dentro de la piscina por su parte el can saltó hacía esta mientras que Nanase le tomo al menos unos cuantos segundos más para retirarse la ropa y para sorpresa de Yuuri le dejo ver que este tenía puesto el traje de baño ya.

Yuuri recogió las ropas que este había dejado en el piso además de que también se disculpo con la encargada dada la impulsividad de Haru y Makkachin.

Llevo todas las ropas a los vestidores mismos en los que también dejo las suyas solo para que estás fueran reemplazadas por un traje de baño oscuro y de lycra. Una vez vestido fue a la piscina en donde Haru estaba flotando de lo más tranquilo y Makkachin detrás de este pataleando un poco para intentar alcanzarlo, la escena lo hizo reír lo suficiente para hacer que Haru abriera los ojos.

-¿Solo nadas estilo libre?- pregunto mientras se adentraba a a enorme extensión de agua con cloro.

Haru asintió para después acercarse hacía donde estaba el megane.

-¿Puedes nadar sin lentes?- pregunto el de ojos azules al mismo tiempo que posaba ambas manos en el borde de los lentes del pelinegro. Yuuri apenas pudo asentir cuando el contrario le retiro los anteojos sin esperar respuesta.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios del nadador luego de ver como Yuuri sonreía de forma más natural, creía que todos los años que no se habían visto pasaron como si nada pero no... Haru había extrañado muchas cosas.

Siguió mirando al contrario solo hasta que el sonido de las puertas del lugar abrirse de golpe se escucho decidió separarse y mirar a su encantador "amigo" que vociferaba cosas que debido a la distancia le eran incomprensibles pero era seguro que estaba enojado.

-Te conocen muy bien para saber también que estarías en una piscina- Yuuri sonrió hasta ver a su entrenador, Viktor Nikiforov y por supuesto... a Yuri Plisetski.

Sentía que todo eso era un deja-vu.

[...]

-¿De donde lo conoces?

-Es el hijo de una amiga de mi mamá.

-¿Porque no me contaste de él?

Haru dejo a un lado la tranquilidad que el agua le provocaba para mira a Rin con una expresión más seria que la de costumbre. Rin lo observo un par de segundos hasta que se resigno a que estaba tomándose mu en serio el tema del misterioso amigo de Haru y su inesperado viaje a Hasetsu.

-¿Vas a entrar?- pregunto Haru nadando hacía la orilla de la piscina en donde estaba Rin sentado nada más tenía los pies dentro de la piscina.

Rin negó sin más.

-No soy como tú que trae el traje de baño siempre bajo la ropa- respondió para después reír ligeramente.

Haru dirigió la vista hacía el extremo derecho de la piscina en donde a Nagisa le importo poco si traía bañador o no, entró con su ropa interior a la enorme alberca solo para juguetear con el caniche que gustoso le correspondió, Makkachin era el tipo de perro que se llevaba con cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle unas cuantas caricias y juegos. También pudo notar a aquel hombre de cabello plateado y al chico bajito de cabello largo y rubio no tan llamativo como el de Nagisa, estos hablaban con el amigo de Haru.

-Vaya cerdo, por lo que escuche no tenías otros amigos más que Yuko y su esposo- inquirió el ruso menor con sorna.

-Sigues subestimandome, Yurio- Yuuri se sentía de demasiado buen humor como para quedarse callado.

-¿Quien es él, Yuuri?- pregunto Viktor refiriéndose a Haru a quien no dejaba de ver desde donde estaban, este ahora hablaba con el pelirrojo y un megane de ojos violetas.

Yuuri dirigió su vista hacía donde Haru, sonriendo casi al instante que lo vio cosa que obviamente Viktor notó enseguida.

-Es Haru Nanase, hijo de una amiga de mi madre nos conocimos cuando él apenas tenía 6 y yo 12- conforme hablaba un ligero aire de nostalgia de podía detectar en sus palabras. -hace varios años que no nos veíamos por lo que me contó su madre le comentó que sería buena idea visitarme y como ustedes se fueron imagine que no llegarían a tiempo para conocerlo-

El ceño de Yurio estaba ligeramente fruncido conforme escuchaba al nipón, abrió lo labios para decir algo pero las palabras se le quedaron en la boca cuando sintió como era halado hacía el interior de la piscina.

-¡Es aburrido nada solo!- grito Nagisa justo antes de halar a Yuri dentro de la alberca, algo de agua salpico a Yuuri y Viktor que apenas y cuando vieron como el rubio de ojos rosados introducía al de orbes verdes al agua, Viktor emitió una larga carcajada mientras que Yuuri se tapo la boca para no reír demasiado obviamente para no hacer enojar más al ruso, más de lo que ya posiblemente estaba.

Todo era risa hasta que Nagisa notó como el contrario manoteaba una y otra vez el agua, era como si...

-Yurio no sabe nadar bien por ello usa flotadores- comentó Viktor ya después de calmar su risa.

-¡Cállate!- grito Yurio en intentos por conseguir flotar pero la altura de la piscina era demasiada, Nagisa por poco y se quedaba sin aire luego de escuchar al ruso mayor se iba acercar hacía Plisetski pero alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Cuando Yurio menos lo pensó era sostenido por dos grandes y fuertes brazos, pertenecientes no a alguien que ya conociera, no, estos eran de un chico alto... de ojos verdes y cabello igual.

-¡Mako-chan!- exclamo Nagisa ya aliviado de que alguien auxiliara a Yurio.

-Debes preguntar si sabe o no nadar, Nagisa, es peligroso- aunque sonaba como un regaño los presentes no lo tomaron así dada la extraña aura que Makoto emanaba era tan... ¿maternal? -disculpa, Nagisa suele ser muy impulsivo pero si quiso que nadaras con él es porque le agradas- dijo a Yurio ahora nadando hacía la orilla en donde lo dejo, con la ropa completamente empapada y el cabello destilando aun agua.

Apenas lo dejo seguro en la orilla, Makoto también salió con la ropa también empapada algo que Yurio notó enseguida, el oji verde tomo un par de toallas del estante más cercano que había en la piscina, dejo una sobre la cabeza del rubio y otra en los hombros de este.

-Eso servirá un poco- Makoto en ningún momento dejo de sonreír al rubio más bajo que le miraba sin decir palabra alguna. Como si fuese testigo de un mismísimo ángel.

-¿Cuanto...mides?- pregunto Yurio casi susurrando, Makoto lo alcanzó a escuchar y por la pregunta una mirada extrañada apareció en su rostro.

-1.83, ¿porque?

"¡Asombroso!" pensó Yurio sin dejar de mirar a Makoto con ojos tintineantes de emoción, a Makoto le pareció que estaba tratando a un gato por el inmediato cambio de humor, los gatos solían ser muy malhumorados cuando se les mojaba pero cuando se les secaba... al menos con él se portaba bien, igual que como ahora Yurio lo hacía.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- volvió a salir con otra pregunta que confundió más al líder de Iwatobi.

-T-Tengo 17.

Los ojos se Yurio se iluminaron más con la respuesta, ¿él crecería de la misma forma? ¿sería tan alto como Makoto? De solo pensarlo se moría de emoción. Misma emoción que se desvaneció al notar como Yuuri y Viktor lo miraban, estaban estupefactos con su actitud, les dirigió una mirada asesina y estos inmediato apartaron la mirada.

Yurio en medio de toda su emoción apenas notó cuando un estornudo lo abatió.

-Pescaras un resfriado si te quedas con la ropa húmeda- Makoto pensó en alguna solución para que el ruso menor evitara resfriarse. -podemos volver a Yu-Topia, ¿te parece?- quería preguntar ya que aun no conocía del todo al más bajo, tan solo se estaba dejando llevar un poco y tal vez eso podía molestar al ruso.

El rubio se encogió de brazos, esa fue respuesta suficiente para Makoto.

-Yu-Topia no queda lejos, ¿cierto, Katsuki-san?- cuestiono el oji-verde al pelinegro.

-S-Si, queda tan solo a 5 minutos de aquí puedo acompañarlos- apenas salió de la piscina Nagisa hizo lo mismo aunque tan solo para ir adonde estaban Rin, Haru y Rei.

Makoto negó enseguida que Yuuri sugirió lo ultimo.

-No se preocupe, debe tener mucho que hablar con Haru, nosotros nos adelantaremos- volvió la vista al ruso más bajo que temblaba un poco. -¿usted...?- esta vez se dirigió a Viktor que no emitía palabra alguna.

-¡Oh! Yo me quedo no se preocupen, los veremos allá- regalo una de sus más comunes sonrisas tanto al nipón como al ruso. -bye~bye-

Tachibana sonrió devuelta y se despidió de todos salvo de Yamazaki que estaba completamente callado y observando con mirada indiferente a todos a su alrededor.

-¿Nos acompañas, Yamazaki-kun?- inquirió Makoto sonriendole al de ojos esmeralda.

Yamazaki miro hacía otro lado.

-No, me quedaré- respondió y apenas con eso comenzó alejarse tanto del más alto como del bajo. Makoto lo miro con sorpresa misma que se convirtió en uno de decepción, inclino la mirada hacía abajo pero sin dejar de sonreír cosa que solo hacía ver peor a Tachibana.

-Ya veo- murmuro continuo mirando hacía el piso al menos hasta que escucho a Yuri estornudar de nuevo. -vamos, es mejor que tomes un baño cuando lleguemos-

Yurio se dejo hacer por el más alto que a paso tranquilo lo llevaba a la salida y de ahí a Yu-Topia en donde quería tan solo tomar un baño caliente y comer algo, estaba hambriento. Una vez fuera de ahí para ninguno de los dos le fue posible como Yamazaki apretaba los puños al ver como Tachibana se portaba así con alguien que apenas y conocía, detestaba muchas veces que Makoto fuese de esa forma tan... suave.

-Se están volviendo blancos tus puños- comentó Rin sacando a Sousuke de su transé. -que no te sorprenda esto, Makoto siempre a sido así deberías acostumbrarte-

Sousuke se acostumbraba a muchas cosas, pero no a sentir esa sensación de enojo y impotencia, estas solo aparecían cuando se trataba de... Makoto.

-¡Vamos, Sousuke-chan!- animo Nagisa golpeando el agua para así hacer que el agua al menos alcanzara un poco al más alto.

Yamazaki tan solo suspiro y volvió hacía donde estaba Rin quien ahora ya por fin había dejado respirar un poco a Haru.

[...]

¡Aquí lo tienen!

Más de 3000 palabras~  
Espero que esto compensé un poco lo que les debo Q_Q  
Esto re triste, recupere mi lap pero perdí todo alv... ¡TODO!

Se que eso les da igual y solo quieren su actu... pues ahí esta.

¿Makoto x Yurio? Mhhh~ puede ser (?)

Makkachin x Nagisa (?)

¿Que otros ships se les ocurren? x'DDD

Nuestro tigrito y tiburón pronto se conocerán mejor~

Lo primero es un recuerdo de Haru esta vez 3

¿Reviews?


	5. Sorpresa

La quietud del onsen de la familia Katsuki no se vio afectada cuando el líder de Iwatobi, Makoto Tachibana y el patinador, Yuri Plisetski llegaron a las puertas de las aguas termales donde no tardaron en ser recibidos por la dueña de este.

-Si necesitan algo más no duden en pedirlo- fue lo que la mujer más baja dijo a los dos varones antes de dejarlos entrar a gusto a las enormes extensiones de agua cálida que estaban delante de ellos, Yurio aun no se acostumbraba a ese lugar pero por alguna razón con este chico era entretenido no se sentía como si estuviese con un desconocido aunque así lo fuera no conocía para nada al más alto.

Y tampoco es como si tuviese interés en conocerlo.

-Yuri... ¿Plisetski?- irrumpió Makoto el silencio que se había formado entre ambos chicos.

El mencionado abrió ligeramente los ojos luego de escucharlo, apenas asintió cuando notó el sonriente rostro del contrario.

-Soy Tachibana Makoto, es un placer- sin dejar de sonreír Makoto inclino ligeramente su cabeza, Yurio alcanzo a reaccionar hizo lo mismo luego de unos cuantos segundos, el ambiente una vez más se volvió tranquilo y callado bastante para que los dos disfrutaran de la comodidad y calidez que las aguas termales les brindaban, la grata sensación del agua caliente en sus cuerpos haciendo que se aclimataran luego de caminar hasta el hotel con las ropas completamente empapadas un buen merecido baño era lo que necesitaban.

Yurio suspiro y se dejo cubrir más por el agua hasta que solo su rostro estaba descubierto, ni siquiera se percato de cuando cerró sus ojos por completo y se dejo ganar por un relajante sueño, no prestó atención tampoco a un pequeño grito que clamaba su nombre.

[...]

"Mi pequeño gatito, duerme tranquilo en tu esponjosa cama~"

La angelical voz de su madre hablando conforme sus cabellos eran acariciados significaba todo para el pequeño Yuri, dormitar en las piernas de su progenitora, ser arrullado por una no tan entonada canción de cuna era lo que necesitaba, una vez más era ese chiquillo de 6 años que en cada final de clases no contaba los minutos para ir a casa con ella.

Con su adorado ángel de cabellos rubios, al cual llamaba...

- _Mamá_...- susurro el rubio, con los ojos semi abiertos extendió sus brazos hacía la figura maternal que se mostraba delante de él, era su querida madre no había duda alguna, podía reconocerla al instante, podía reconocer enseguida el el tacto, olor, calidez, todo; todo lo que su madre era.

Yurio se abrazo de su cuello como en cada despertar, esperaba ser levantado en brazos como siempre pero no fue así.

-P-Plisetski-san...

Su madre por nada del mundo le llamaría por su apellido, ella no rechazaría un abrazo; sintió que el cuerpo que abrazaba comenzaba a temblar, tuvo miedo de apartarse y encontrarse con algo que le diera algún tipo de pesadilla.

O bien...

-...

No emitió palabra, se aparto sin decir algo cuando no fue su madre con la que se encontró en aquel abrazo.

Uno de los momentos más bochornoso de su vida.

La risa burlona de Viktor y el Yuri japones fue lo que hizo salir de su condenada ensoñación así como también ver los rostros de los chicos que recién habían llegado al hotel esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, su rostro estallo en un color que era difícil describir, era de un tono rojo tomate con remolacha que bien podía ser cereza pero no, era único el color del rostro de Yurio sobretodo su reacción.

Al percatarse de que todavía se encontraba un tanto abrazado del castaño, se aparto y cogió lo primero que encontró que fue una sabana para acto seguido encerrarse en lo que parecía ser un closet de la habitación en donde Viktor se quedaba y la cual podía considerarse su propio cuarto.

Ahí se encerró con la sabana cubriéndolo completamente, no iba a salir, no hasta que fuese el año bisiesto o Hitler reviviera, solo hasta que sucediera alguna de esas dos cosas saldría mientras tanto permanecería ahí dentro hasta que aquellos chicos se fueran o se acabara el mundo podía ser una opción también.

Paso alrededor de hora y media cuando la puerta de aquel pequeño cuarto fue golpeada ligeramente por el hijo de los dueños de las aguas termales, Yuuri Katsuki.

-Yurio, ¿piensas salir a cenar?- pregunto Yuuri con voz suave, esperaba que Yurio le escuchara bien y por supuesto saliera, desde afuera escuchaba el gruñir del estomago del adolescente.

-¡Vete a la mierda, cerdo!- grito Yurio, todo se volvió silencio, Yuuri se giro sobre sus talones nada más para salir de la habitación había quedado un tanto aturdido por el grito del vándalo ruso que no salió para nada. Se encamino nuevamente a la habitación donde los miembros de Iwatobi y su entrenador se encontraban cenando.

Se adentro a la sala donde lo estaban esperando.

-¿Yurio no viene?- pregunto Viktor cuando vio a Yuuri llegar solo a la mesa donde todos se encontraban.

Yuuri negó al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento justo a lado derecho donde se estaba Viktor, esta tan solo suspiro y encogió de hombros solo para comenzar a comer nuevamente sin embargo dejo de hacerlo luego de notar la comida que Haruka estaba comiendo, todos salvo Yuuri también se encontraban comiendo Katsudon pero no el de ojos azules; él comía un extraño pescado asado con rodajas de piña alrededor, ¿acaso sabía bien esa extraña combinación?

Viktor tenía esa pequeña duda pero había alguien más que las tenía, no solo él.

-N-Nikiforov-san, ¿puedo... preguntarle algo?- Rei se alejo un poco del lugar donde estaba cenando solo para acercarse al ruso que ahora lo miraba ligeramente sorprendido.

El penta campeón asintió y el nadador experto en nado de mariposa sonrió grande.

-En el Grand Prix del 2012 usted tenía planeado llegar a los tres cuádruples sin embargo se notó un cambio repentino cambiando el tercero por un lutz que fue acompañado por un loop, eso... ¿fue improvisado?- la seriedad con la que Rei miraba a Viktor hizo que este no pudiera evitar mostrarse sorprendido, sobre todo porque ese joven... era el segundo en notarlo a demás de su entrenador Yakov.

-¡Wow! ¿Fuiste capaz de notarlo? ¿Viste varias veces mi presentación- Viktor sabía que responder una pregunta con otra era algo... tonto, pero debía saberlo, el jovencito que tenía frente a él no era más grande que Yurio podía decirse que este apenas tenía 16 o tal vez 17, si era lo primero se sorprendería más de lo que ya estaba.

Rei sonrió al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus anteojos.

-Solo dos veces- respondió Rei.

-¡AMAZING!- exclamo Viktor ya no pudiendo ocultar más su emoción. -fue cuestión de tiempo, sabía que si intentaba el tercero perdería más tiempo así que cambiar fue la única alternativa...-

-Y fue para bien! Obtuvo más puntos de los que muchos habrían dado con el tercer cuádruple- Rei no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa a Viktor que ahora parecía muy interesado en su conversación, ¿cuando tendría la segunda oportunidad de hablar con el famoso y talentoso patinador cinco veces campeón de la Grand Prix? -usted... es admirable, Nikiforov-san-

Una sonrisa no pudo evitar aparecer en los labios del más alto.

-Viktor, puedes llamarme Viktor, Rei- Viktor hizo lo mismo que Rei, le mostró una sonrisa pequeña al chico de orbes violetas y anteojos el cual ahora acomodaba sus lentes con cierto nerviosismo en sus movimientos.

Era oficial, Rei podía morir en ese momento, morir de felicidad y nada más.

Los fideos que Yuuri iba a llevarse a la boca cayeron nuevamente al tazón que tenía en sus manos, en su lugar cogió con los palillos algunos brocolis que se llevo a la boca y mastico como si estuviese de alguna forma enojado con los pequeños vegetales.

-K-Katsuki-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- Makoto no pudo ignorar el hecho de que la actitud de Yuuri había cambiado de un momento a otro, si antes lucía tranquilo ahora parecía querer devorar a toda costa los pequeños vegetales de su tazón.

El megane salió de su extraño trance luego de escuchar al chico de ojos verdes, negó con una mano así como también asentía.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo, solfrh...- las palabras del japones se vieron interrumpidas cuando algo entro a su boca, algo crujiente, delicioso y... ¡maravilloso!

"¡KATSUDON!" grito su subconsciente.

-Lo que Yuuri-kun necesita es comer algo que no sean esas feas verduras, necesita esto, y esto- el rubio de ojos rosas por cada palabra que decía llevaba un bocado de katsudon a la boca del megane que estaba en un nuevo trance esta vez provocado por la deliciosa comida que se le ponía en la boca, Yuuri estaba perdido en una fantasía culinaria de la que para nada quería salir, lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese katsudon que la" bella" rubia de sus sueños le daba de comer.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Nagisa crecía por cada bocado que Yuuri aceptaba, Nagisa adoraba muchas cosas en el mundo y una de ellas era que fuese correspondido cuando se tomaba la molestia de alimentar a alguien, eso significaba que la persona le agradaba y ahora Yuuri le agradaba a niveles altisimos.

-¡Yuuri no puedes comer katsudon!- Viktor tuvo que pausar su conversación con Rei y apurarse en detener a Yuuri quien gustoso dejaba que el más pequeño de los nadadores le diera de comer en la boca.

Rei intento parar con palabras a Nagisa pero este lo miro molesto, algo que no era común en el pequeño nadador. Viktor intento hacer lo mismo que Rei pero Yuuri miraba encantado a Nagisa, con un brillo tan hermoso en los ojos, ojos que eran idénticos a los que había visto en aquel banquete donde Yuuri le pidió ser su entrenador con ese hermoso "BE MY COACH" que jamás olvidaría, ahora parecía que Katsuki le dejaba ver esos hermosos ojos a alguien que apenas conocía.

-Nagi...- Makoto iba a intervenir pero se detuvo cuando alguien le sujeto por la camisa, ese alguien era Sousuke.

-No te metas, deja que lo arreglen ellos- espeto Sousuke llevándose un bocado de arroz a la boca.

Makoto parpadeo confundido, tardo en entender a lo que "mejor dicho" se refería Sousuke con esas palabras.

-Si quieres que pasemos tiempo juntos puedes decirlo.

Sousuke casi se atraganto con aquel bocado luego de escuchar al castaño, mismo que se apuro en darle ligeros golpes en la espalda cuando lo vio toser repetidas veces con la esperanza de sacar ese arroz que se le había atorado en la garganta. Haru y Rin se quedaron el margen de la situación por nada del mundo querían meterse al menos no Rin, Haru parecía distante mucho más que otras veces, parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Oí, Haru- lo llamo Rin ya hastiado del silencio tan largo que se había formado entre ambos.

-¿Que pasa?- Haru inclino su cabeza para ver a un Rin ligeramente molesto.

-¿Que pasa? Que te pasa a ti, te estoy hablando y pareces distraído, más que de costumbre...

Haru iba a tomar otro pequeño trozo de caballa pero se detuvo, ¿se le veía distraído? ¿pensativo? Porque lo estaba, en su cabeza rondaba un recuerdo que nunca iba a olvidar ni aunque se le fuese obligado o pasaran más años de los que ya habían pasado. Miro al pelirrojo que seguía esperando una respuesta, por supuesto, con su rostro más calmado posible.

-No es nada- contesto y no agrego más, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo ni a Rin de responder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, no era Yurio como algunos podrían esperar, eran la dueña del onsen, Hiroko Katsuki y...

-¿Otabek-kun?- Yuuri por fin había logrado salir de ese trancé, la presencia del kazajo lo había logrado.

Viktor también se mostró sorprendido, no fue el único tampoco, los miembros de Iwatobi y Samezuka lo estaban... al menos Rin si.

Sousuke se levanto de su asiento al ver al patinador de kazajistan, Otabek Altín.

-¿Sou...ske?- inquirió el kazajo dejando el saludo que planeaba para después, en su lugar una sonrisa pequeña adorno su rostro.

-¿Otabek?- emitió el japones mismo que no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente, eso oficialmente sorprendió a todos los chicos, los chicos de Iwatobi y el de Samezuka quedaron sorprendidos por dos cosas claro.

Era obvio que Souske conocía a Otabek, pero... ¿de donde?

Yuuri y Viktor no se quedaron atrás, lucían igual o más sorprendidos que los más jóvenes.

¿De donde se conocían Sousuke Yamazaki y Otabek Altín?

[...]

Cercana la media noche cada residente de Hasetsu se encontraba ya profundamente dormido, solo alguna que otra persona circulando por la calle o con problemas de insomnio paseaba pero eso era muy extraño de ver, Hasetsu era una ciudad tan pacifica.

Yuuri se terminaba de alistar para salir a correr, había perdido el control. Suspiro pesadamente, correría lo suficiente para bajar las calorías que aquellas cucharadas de katsudon obviamente le habían otorgado, no quería ser llamado "cerdo" menos por Viktor que sabía bien, estaba un tanto decepcionado de él.

Su pecho empezó a doler, de nuevo... pasaba de nuevo.

-Yuuri.

La voz de Haru llamándolo le saco de sus pensamientos.

-H-Haru, ¿que haces aun despierto?- pregunto asegurándose de eliminar todo rastro de lagrimas que estaba seguro habían aparecido en sus ojos. Luego de volver a colocarse los anteojos de forma correcta vio al contrario, vestía ropa deportiva no ropa para dormir. -Haru, tú...-

-Vamos- Haru hizo lo mismo que Yuuri, se coloco el calzado para correr y una vez hecho miro fijamente al megane, esperando por este, esperando a que Yuuri tomará la iniciativa.

El corazón de Haru dio un ligero respingo, una nueva y única sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una sonrisa que era exclusivamente de Haru. No dijo nada, palabras sobraban entre ambos tan solo ver como Makkachin salía disparado de la casa y se les adelantaba fue suficiente para que ambos comenzaran a seguirlo, Yuuri en ningún momento dejo de sonreír y Haru... él en ningún momento dejo de pensar en Yuuri.

Apenas cerraron de forma correcta la puerta dejaron una pequeña rejilla por la cual la mirada furiosa de Rin se dejaba ver perfectamente.

Si, era completamente oficial, Rin Matsuoka tenía intenciones de acabar con Yuuri Katsuki.

[...]

Makoto nunca había sido el tipo de persona que sentía celos, para nada, era un emoción completamente... fuera de lugar.

Entonces, ¿porque razón espiaba a Yamazaki y Altín? Se encontraban hablando de forma tan amigable en las aguas termales que Tachibana sentía que su pecho dolía y su estomago tenía una extraña sensación, ¿que diablos era?

-Parecen ser viejos amigos- inquirió Rei.

Makoto no presto atención a las palabras del megane, si no a una cosa que si lo hizo voltear en diferentes direcciones.

-¿Donde esta Nagisa?- pregunto al chico de anteojos.

Rei dejo a un lado la toalla con la que secaba su cabello nada más para mirar al capitán de Iwatobi.

-Tomo un baño de burbujas que preparo la hermana de Katsuki-san y se fue a dormir- respondió Rei.

Esa respuesta dejo un tanto pensativo a Makoto, cosa que confundió a Rei.

-¿Nagisa si sabe cual es nuestra habitación?

[...]

La maravillosa y reconfortante sensación del esponjoso pelaje de su caniche era lo que Viktor necesitaba para conciliar el sueño, abrazarlo cada noche era lo único que necesitaba y hoy por alguna razón estaba en verdad esponjoso y olía taaan bien.

-Makkachin~- hablo entre sueños mientras daba una aspiración larga... a un cabello esponjoso y rubio.

-Rei-chan~- murmuro Nagisa dejándose hacer por el ruso mayor.

Un mayor de edad y un menor, ambos varones, abrazados, en una cama, completamente desnudos.

Yurio tenía muchas cosas de analizar de esa escena debido a que fue el único testigo de ella, se encerró nuevamente en la que era su habitación y ahora prometía no salir hasta que la ciencia reviviera a Anna Frank.

[...]

Es la pinche 1 de la madrugada, mañana es mi día libre en el trabajo, debo dormir because cuido a mi abuela, debo preparar la fiesta de mi pareja... ¡pero estoy aquí entregándoles la tan esperada quinta parte de Free On Ice!

Cargada de muuchas ships nuevas, AHRE.

Estoy tan feliz, aunque no fue tan largo como esperaba se que ahora desean más y más saber de donde carajos Sousuke y Otabek se conocen, bueno~ quiero que se hagan una idea 3 Pueden escribir sus ideas en los comentarios, las más originales las publicaré x'DDD

¿Reviews?

¿Preguntas sobre porque tarde tanto?

Pues porque no entre a la universidad y me puse a trabajar como perra :'v

Espero que les haya gustado~😄😄


End file.
